Confortablemente Adormecido, Parte 3
?” ¿había sido todo real y todo mi día se los debía a aquellos extraños seres? Incluso la pregunta misma era estúpida, por supuesto que tenía que ver con ellos, algo habían cambiado en mi programación o como sea que fuese lo que me habían explicado el día jueves. Pero, ¿qué podían querer de mí? ¿qué mierda tenía para negociar un perdedor como yo, aparte de mis granos y mi mala suerte? Cuando llegué al paradero de buses, el colegio estaba allí desierto excepto por el portero que leía el diario y que me saludó al verme pasar por fuera. Me imaginé llevando su vida y recordé parte de lo que había visto en mis vidas pasadas, pero ahora cada parte me parecía una imagen borrosa solo algo fugaz, como aquello que uno sabe que olvidará. De hecho, hoy mismo aquellos recuerdos son más una sensación que imágenes en mi cabeza. Tomé el bus de regreso a casa en un santiamén, llegó apenas al minuto que lo esperaba. Hasta esto tan insignificante surgió en mí el sentimiento de atar cabos. Todo era sutil, pero todo estaba enlazado. Me había costado al principio, pero poco a poco comenzaba a comprenderlo. Llegué a casa a eso de las ocho de la tarde, pensé de inmediato que teníamos visitas puesto que la casa estaba iluminada y en el interior sonaba Under pressure de Queen. Entré a la casa, la mesa del comedor estaba llena de ensaladas, bebidas, cervezas. En el equipo de música estaba puesta la radio Futuro , acababa de terminar el tema de Queen y Pirincho Cárcamo hablaba sobre la participación de David Bowie en la canción. Mi mamá apareció, estaba sonriente como no la había visto hace años, apenas me vio se abalanzó y me dio un abrazo. —Tanto que te demoraste hijo. Te estuve llamando al celular, pero no hubo caso de comunicarme contigo. Su abrazo y sus caricias eran para mí algo tan desconocido, pero al mismo tiempo sentí que lo necesitaba, Me encantaba recibir ese afecto. —Tuve que quedarme en la biblioteca —dije, pensando en cada una de esas palabras en lo que había vivido junto a Ayleen. Mi mamá tomó mi bolso y me dijo: —Anda a saludar a tu papá que está afuera haciendo un asado. —¿A qué se debe esto mamá? —Anda y pregúntale a tu papá, que él te de la gran noticia. Caminé por el pasillo con la nariz impregnada del olor a carne que se asaba en la parrilla de mi papá. Cuando salí al patio, él me miró, sonrió y con su calva brillando se abalanzó hacia mí y me dijo: —Hola hijo, por fin apareciste. —Hola papá, ¿a qué se debe todo esto? —pregunté demasiado intrigado. —Lo que pasa hijo es que hoy ha sucedido algo espectacular. —Sííí —dijo mi mamá que venía llegando con un vaso de bebida y unas marraquetas en una panera. Me entregó el vaso de bebida y se dirigió a la parrilla a prepararme un choripán. —¿Qué cosa? —pregunté de nuevo ya un poco irritado, o ansioso como quiera verse. Mi papá tomó una cerveza, le dio un largo sorbo y luego me dijo: —Resulta que en la empresa falleció el gerente general y bueno, no es que aquello en particular me alegre, pero gracias a eso nuestra vida cambiará para siempre… —¿Vas a querer mayonesa hijo? —interrumpió mi mamá. —Sííí gracias, pero déjelo terminar —le respondí. —…bueno, lo que pasa hijo es que ¡me nombraron gerente general de la empresa! —exclamó con una sonrisa tan grande que no le cabía en el rostro. —¡Lo felicito papá! —le dije con gran excitación— y eso ¿Qué significa, más dinero? —No solo más dinero hijo, mejor horario, menos trabajo, más regalías. Incluso tu mamá puede quedarse acá en la casa si quiere. —Sí, por supuesto —dijo mi mamá— me vendría bien un descanso, mi espalda ya no da más. Nos quedamos comiendo y conversando hasta altas horas de la noche. Mi mamá y mi papá derrochaban felicidad, incluso los vi darse un beso, algo que jamás les había visto hacer. Esa noche me dormí apenas al acostarme. Me sentía plácido y en paz. Antes de caer entre los brazos de Morfeo, me quedé contemplando las estrellas a través de la ventana que tengo al costado de mi cama. Hermosas luces centelleando a miles de millones de kilómetros. Tenía casi la certeza de que vería en cualquier momento aquella luz azul brillante y resplandeciente y que aparecerían los ancianos, pero perdí la conciencia antes de que pudiera profundizar en aquellos pensamientos. El fin de semana fue más o menos similar a los que estaba acostumbrado a vivir, pero con ciertos pequeños cambios que por supuesto marcaban una gran diferencia. Ayleen se había ido a pasar el fin de semana a Viña del mar con su familia, por lo que no me fue posible verla el día sábado, pero estuvimos todo ese día conversando por teléfono. Si no la llamaba yo, al rato me llamaba ella, todo iba de viento en popa. Mis padres estuvieron cariñosos todo el fin de semana, mientras yo me dedicaba a escribir gran parte de este relato, a escuchar música, estudiar matemáticas y pensar en Ayleen. La noche del sábado al dormirme soñé con los ancianos, estaba en el colegio besando a Ayleen y de pronto aparecía el anciano líder vestido de escolar, lo veía acercarse a nosotros con su piel blanquecina y sus ojos grises y cuando llegaba a nosotros me decía: —Aún falta la parte final del trato Jeremías. —¿A qué trato se refiere? —me preguntaba de inmediato Ayleen. Con mi cerebro intentaba mandarle mensajes al anciano diciéndole que lo conversaríamos más tarde, que por favor no me arruinara ese gran momento. Parecía entenderme porque luego de eso él desaparecía de mi vista, pero una vez que entraba a clases todos mis compañeros de curso habían sido sustituidos por réplicas de los pequeños ancianos, y todos me miraban fijamente. Desperté sobresaltado, tenía empapado todo el cuerpo. Tuve que quitarme la camiseta y cambiármela como en mis peores resfriados. Me acerqué a la ventana y me aferré a ella. Aún estaba de noche, comencé a observar las estrellas, el cielo estaba tan despejado que podía verlas titilando en el firmamento con tanta fuerza que sentía que en cualquier momento explotarían. De pronto, sentí el peso de todo lo que me había sucedido esos días y un ataque de pánico quiso apoderarse de mí. Me concentré en la imagen de los ancianos y comencé a invocarlos. —Por favor vuelvan, terminemos con esto, la incertidumbre me está matando —oraba con las manos unidas y los ojos cerrados, mientras sentía el frío recorriendo mi transpiración. —Vuelvan, vuelvan, vuelvan —rogaba. Nada sucedió, me levanté de allí, arreglé mi cama dando vuelta mi colchón y pretendí volver a dormirme, pero los pensamientos no me dejaban tranquilo, eran un ciclón en mi cerebro, voces imposibles de callar. Había comenzado a tomarle el peso a vivido ¿Realmente todo eso estaba pasando? Sentía como si mis padres, mis compañeros y Ayleen fuesen meros actores dirigidos por un enigmático director, o quizás ya estaba muerto y aquello que estaba viviendo era mi paraíso personal. Me quedé sumido en esas ideas hasta que salió el sol y lo primero que hice con el fin de acallar mis pensamientos, fue levantarme y comenzar a estudiar matemáticas. Aunque a esas alturas todo lo que pudiese pasar me servía para hacer conjeturas, tenía la poderosa certeza de que al fin estaba entendiendo la materia. Pasaba un ejercicio tras otro, revisaba los resultados al final del libro y cada vez con mayor frecuencia habían comenzado a coincidir con los míos. Si llegaba a clases el día lunes con ese mismo desempeño, sin duda sorprendería y aprobaría el ramo con holgura. Mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar a eso de las 12.00 p.m. Era Ayleen que además de saludarme con su habitual carisma y cariñosidad, me dio la gran noticia de que después de almuerzo se vendrían a Santiago y que quería verme, “me muero de ganas de verte” —habían sido sus palabras exactas—. Todo era tan irreal y a la misma vez tan vivo, almorcé junto a mis padres, escuché un poco de música y seguí escribiendo este relato. Cuando me dieron las 18.00 horas partí hacia la casa de Ayleen. Llegué a su casa. Ayleen salió corriendo a recibirme, sus padres aún descargaban parte del equipaje y la vieron abalanzarse hacia mí y besarme. Sentí miedo, pensé en algún minuto que su padre la reprendería y tendría que salir de allí por el escándalo producido, pero no pareció causarle ninguna extrañeza. Ayleen me tomó de la mano y me llevó hacia él. —Papá, él es Jeremías. —Hola, hola Jeremías. Raúl es mi nombre —se presentó y me dio un apretón de manos. Luego me tocó el turno de conocer a su madre. —Ayleen no deja de hablar de ti —me dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara y con las cejas en alto en una mueca chistosa. Yo sonreía, pero no podía decir nada. No estaba acostumbrado a tanto. Ahora que lo escribo se me ha hecho un nudo en la garganta. ¿Tanto? ¿Era tanto que una mujer me amara, que mis padres se quisieran y que mi cerebro funcionara mejor? ¿Era tanto? Llegué a casa esa noche y me recosté en mi cama. Encendí el computador y le di play al reproductor de música. Apagué las luces, me sentía rendido, hacía frío y sentía mi nariz congelada. De los Guns and Roses, pasaba a Faith no More, de ahí a Pink Floyd y de ahí a los Guns otra vez. estaba con esas tres bandas resonando en mi dormitorio mientras dormía y una a una se iban combinando las canciones con imágenes en mi cerebro. De un instante a otro comenzó a sonar Comfortably numb, salí de mi sueño asustado. Cuando abrí los ojos y recuperé la sensación del cuerpo, vi que los pequeños ancianitos estaban apostados a un costado de mi cama, todos ellos estaban observándome fijamente y conservaban el mismo orden en que los recordaba, cuatro de ellos de la mano detrás del a esas alturas mítico anciano líder. Me senté en la cama y me pareció dar un pequeño grito, aunque no estaba seguro. —Tranquilo Jeremías, tranquilo —susurró el anciano líder—, no te haremos daño, pensé que la muestra que te dimos lo habría dejado claro. —¿Qué quieren de mí? —pregunté. El anciano líder frunció el ceño y su arrugado rostro pálido, pareció atisbar un rastro de rubor en sus esqueléticos pómulos. —Ayudarte, por supuesto. No entiendo tu reacción, hoy ya deberías sentirte feliz. —Tengo preguntas, muchas preguntas. —Te las responderemos si te calmas, ¿nunca has escuchado la frase: “el universo se rinde ante una mente serena”? —¿Por qué yo? —Supongo que porque cumples el perfil, porque eres uno de los abandonados de dios. —Pero entonces bien podría haber sido otro, el mundo está lleno de personas que sufren. ¿por qué exactamente yo? —Probablemente debido a la ley de atracción, te elegimos porque algo nos atrajo a ti. Lamento que mis respuestas parezcan vagas, pero las cosas más complejas a veces pueden ser respondidas de las formas más simples, sencillamente porque así son. —¿Entonces he sido elegido por azar, por coincidencia? —Las coincidencias no existen, ustedes los humanos le llaman coincidencia a cualquier acto que ocurre cuando no conocen la ley que rige ese evento. Me quedé callado y no sé si por miedo, impotencia o inusitada tristeza, rompí a llorar con mis manos cubriéndome el rostro y con la cabeza gacha. El anciano líder se subió a mi cama y con su pequeño cuerpo me dio un abrazo mientras yo no podía dejar de sollozar. —Pobre ser humano, mira lo que te han hecho. Tú, que en este momento debieras sentirte feliz, esperando un hermoso nuevo día, te retuerces de dolor y sufrimiento. Su abrazo me reconfortaba. Sentía sus pequeñas y frías manos acariciando mi cabello y el susurro constante y latente que emitían el resto de los ancianitos. Me despegué de sus brazos y una vez que con mi antebrazo me sequé las lágrimas, le pregunté: —¿Todo ha sido real? —Todo ha sido real —me confirmó—, todo lo que recuerdas de estos tres últimos días ha sido real: nuestra primera visita el jueves y luego el resto de los acontecimientos hasta hoy, pero es muy importante que recuerdes la sensación de cuando abandonaste tu cuerpo, lo real en este plano, es solo una ilusión, la verdadera existencia reside más allá de la muerte. En ese momento me armé de valor y fui al grano: —¿Qué debo hacer? ¿cuál es el precio de todo esto? El anciano líder se bajó de la cama, caminó hacia mi escritorio y se sentó en la silla frente a mí. —Primero, quiero que tengas claro que no estás obligado a realizar el acto que te propondremos. Esto es solo una negociación y en caso de que te niegues, tu vida simplemente volverá a la normalidad y algún día del futuro nos será más que el recuerdo de un sueño. Aunque déjame decirte que no creo que pierdas esta oportunidad. —Por favor, hable —dije con los dientes apretados— díganme por favor ahora que es lo que quieren que haga. —Está bien, pero por favor escucha con atención y no preguntes nada hasta que yo haya terminado. ¿entiendes? —Sí. —Hay un jardín infantil en esta dirección —dijo mientras me entregaba un papel con una calle y un número anotados—. Este lugar no debería quedar a más de una hora desde aquí. Necesitamos que estudies el lugar y que el día 11 de septiembre te dirijas allí y elimines a todos quienes se encuentren adentro, tanto a parvularias como infantes… —¡No! —grité— ¡no puedo hacer eso! —¡Cállate! —me gritó más fuerte el anciano líder. Pensé que mis padres llegarían a mi dormitorio y se encontrarían con semejante escena, pero aquello no ocurrió. —…como te decía: tanto parvularias como infantes deben morir, y una vez que estén todos muertos, tú debes suicidarte. Una vez que vuelvas a la vida, tu suerte habrá cambiado para siempre. —Pero no puedo hacer eso, ¿por qué tendría yo que matar inocentes, que dirían mis padres, cómo se lo explicarían? —¿Quieres que te convenzamos? ¿serviría decirte que, de ese lugar, ese día, se desatarán una serie de eventos que traerán al mundo un nuevo Hitler? De que sirven los adornos y las razones si sabes que esta vida es un sueño, una ilusión. Además, recuerda que una vez que mueran todos volverán a nacer. —Pero… ¿por qué me piden eso? Si pueden programar la vida en esta realidad, ¿por qué no hacen que todos ellos mueran de una enfermedad o algo así? —Jajajá —rió el anciano líder—. No tenemos un poder absoluto como te estás imaginando, somos como un virus, recuerda, y solo mediante un huésped como tú podremos interferir en esta injusta realidad. —¿y si decido no hacerlo? —Sería una verdadera lástima, porque nos gustabas y queríamos ayudarte. —Pero… —Si tú no lo haces, otro lo hará. Es cosa que busquemos a otro, hay seguramente una multitud esperando una oportunidad como esta. Me quedé pensando. ¿De qué manera podría yo asesinar a alguien? El solo pensarlo me hacía temblar. —Tendrás todo el día de mañana para tomar tu decisión, nosotros vendremos a conocer tu respuesta la noche de mañana. ¿te parece bien? —¿Y de qué forma tendría que matarlos? —Eso ya es problema tuyo, pero recuerda: todos deben morir, incluyéndote. Me agarré el pelo de la cabeza con ambas manos. —Jeremías, Jeremías —dijo el anciano líder—, tú ya estás por sobre el humano, debes concentrarte y comprender la magnificencia de tu existencia, contemplar lo que realmente eres. Me acosté en la cama rendido y lo último que escuché antes de sentir que desaparecían fue: —Tú felicidad está en tus manos. Dormí profundamente y sin ningún tipo de sueños. Sobresaltado desperté a la mañana siguiente, mis padres otra vez desencadenaban una riña en el comedor. —¡Sé que quieres que sea como tu perro! —gritaba mi mamá—. ¡Yo no soy tu perro! Me levanté y me dirigí al baño, al mirarme al espejo me percaté de que nuevas espinillas habían crecido en mis mejillas, no quise pensar en eso, me vestí y me fui al colegio sin desayunar. En la prueba de matemáticas fui un verdadero asco, apenas vi los ejercicios mi mente quedó en blanco, estoy seguro que he vuelto a reprobar el ramo. Salí al patio a encontrarme con Ayleen y esta parecía no conocerme, era evidente que recordaba lo que había pasado entre nosotros, pero se alejaba de mí constantemente. Estuvo con sus amigas todo el primer recreo y en el segundo me dirigí a ella y le pedí que por favor me explicara que mierda le pasaba, por qué mierda estaba actuando así conmigo después de todo lo que habíamos vivido. —¡Todo fue un error! No sé que mierda me pasó y te juro que me muero si alguien se entera de lo que tuvimos. —dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y apretando los puños, mirándome con una mezcla de odio y repugnancia. Cada palabra penetró en mí como un cuchillo gélido. Sus ojos seguían mirándome ahora a lo lejos con el mismo odio y con una profunda vergüenza. Sentí rabia y pena, todo había comenzado a equilibrarse, todo había comenzado a volver a su cauce. Sí, por supuesto eran sutilezas, pero que traían consigo sentimientos de miseria, sufrimiento y dolor. Me escapé del colegio saltándome la pandereta y llorando me dirigí a mi casa. Compré un par de cigarrillos y aunque nunca había fumado los fumé. Mientras caminaba siguiendo el trayecto que debía recorrer el bus, fui quemando uno a uno mis primeros cigarros. Me dolía la garganta y el centro de la frente, pero seguí echando humo como condenado a muerte todo el trayecto, pensando, sufriendo y pensando. Esta misma tarde fui a conocer el jardín infantil. Era una pequeña casa y según averigüé no trabajan allí más de 5 adultas y el resto unos 30 niños. He estado pensándolo toda la tarde y mientras escucho música en mi computador aquí tendido en mi cama, escucho de pronto las palabras de Axl Roses en Welcome to the jungle: “And when you´re high you never, ever want to come down” (“Y cuando estés arriba nunca, vas a querer bajar”) Cómo tan pocas palabras, pueden contener tanta sabiduría. Estoy decidido, convencido de hacerlo. He comprendido a lo que se refería el anciano líder cuando me decía que yo ya debería estar por sobre el ser humano, porque ¡ya soy más que un humano! Al fin he podido comprender mi existencia, soy una especie de dios. Tengo el arma de mi padre cargada y algunas municiones en el bolso, también dos bidones llenos de bencina. Las balas serán para los adultos y por supuesto para mí, el fuego en cambio será para los niños. Ya no siento miedo, estoy completamente decidido, tengo lista mi respuesta una vez que vuelvan los pequeños ancianos. Si tú, que estás leyendo este relato ahora tienes a tu hijo en un jardín infantil y muere mañana en mis manos, te pido que no tengas miedo, te aseguro que al fin y al cabo la vida en esta realidad es solo una ilusión, un sueño. Categoría:Sueños/Dormir